1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an electronic device and a service authorization method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a variety of cloud services is provided on the Internet. In the cloud service, an authentication mechanism is often provided for security measures such as operation and maintenance of ID and password, and access control.
For example, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2013-29994, users sometimes buy licenses of the cloud services to be utilized and utilize the cloud services. Authentication mechanisms authenticate whether the users have the licenses to utilize the cloud services. In the cloud services, sometimes an access control is performed based on license information managed for each cloud service and whether to authorize the use of cloud service is controlled per service unit.
Services provided from information processing apparatuses on the network for electronic devices include ones that utilize functions of the electronic devices. The functions of the electronic devices sometimes need licenses to be utilized.
Accordingly, sometimes even users, who have licenses to utilize the service provided from the information processing apparatus on the network for the electronic devices, do not have the licenses to utilize the function of the electronic devices.